The Forbidden Love
by PinkParis
Summary: The Angels and the Devils have been at each others throats for many years. Constant wars between the two sides were starting to get more violent but during that time a romance blooms between opposite sides. Can this love continue or will it be broken? *SasuNaru , Yaoi, Mpreg*
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: The Angels and the Devils have been at each others throats for many years. Constant wars between the two sides were starting to get more violent but during that time a romance blooms between opposite sides. Can this love continue or will it be broken?

**A/N**: Second fan fiction! Yeaa! I though of this idea from thinking of different types of forbidden love stories i've read. That how I got this idea! Sorry I know it's the same type as my first but I just loved this idea! Hope you like it!

**WARNING**: Yaoi & Mreg (Maybe Violence too)

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

**{Heaven}{Inside the King of the Angels Son's Room}**

A beautiful melody could be heard all over the kingdom. The harp's stings were delicately plucked creating the peaceful tone for all to hear.

The one who played was the very son of the king he was a beauty always mistaken for a girl and many asked for his hand. He was fragile to many and kept safe from the outside world.

The boy was 16 years old with golden blonde hair that reach down a little passed his butt but it was tied back to not get in the way also slight side band on the right of his face. His body had a petite figure that was a perfectly tan that every girl would want, he had blue endless sky eyes that sparkled much like a girls would when she's happy. He wore all white with gold showing he was royalty, a white sleeveless turtle neck shirt with 3 gold horizontal lines around the collar then around his neck a golden necklace with a cross on it matching white pants at the bottom were also with 4 golden horizontal lines that stopped at his knees. Also a golden glowing halo above his head floating and big fluffy white wings on his back.

His name was Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki the Prince of Heaven. His father Minato Namikaze the king and his mother Kushina Uzumaki the queen. They were praised like gods by humans and angels but the devils saw them as their biggest enemies same to angels.

The devils lived below the mortals and angels in the ground or the place called Hell. The king of Hell was Fugaku Uchiha and the queen was Mikoto Uchiha with their sons Itachi Uchiha the oldest brother and the youngest Sasuke Uchiha. (Itachi is 25 and Sasuke is 17)

The Princes of Hell were chick magnets down there (Both look like what they do in Naruto Shippuden) Sasuke wore a tight black long sleeved shirt and black pants, around his neck was a black necklace with a skull also on his waist was a white skull mask that had a crack on it. He had black bat wings on his back with devil horns on his head and tail on his bottom back. Itachi had the same but he was in different clothes he wore a shirt sleeved shirt with black pants that were ripped a little, the only accessory he had on was black wrist bands.

Naruto was playing his silver harp on his balcony that had a beautiful view he could look down and there was the kingdom on its cloud island since they were on a floating cloud island above they just look down and see it. If he looked straight endless fluffy white clouds then blue sky kissed white clouds in the distance.

Just almost about to end his song there was a 'knock' at his door looking directly at the door to see yahoo interrupted him. An angel brown hair and a scar across his nose walked in "Naruto-kun your parents want to see you in the meeting room." The brunette looked around then to him "Ok Iruka-san I'll be there in a bit.." Iruka exited and Naruto got up to meet his parents.

Naruto opened the door to the meeting room if it was there it meant something big was going on he didn't like it.

Sitting down they looked at him their eyes read 'be smart about what's to come son' his father finally spoke "Naruto your coming to that age do you know what will happen then?" He said while looking at a paper.

Everything was quiet until he spoke some more "You must find a lover but no worries we already found you one. His name Kai the prince of the Wind Village, you two will get married in a month." He was serious. 'W-what but I d-don't want to marry a s-stranger... I wanna find my own lover...' Minato seemed like he could read his thoughts "It's all been arranged already so no way out Naruto it's for the best.." Naruto got up and left his parents alone he had to think of what to do!

The blonde angel was seen pacing back and forth 'WHY!? I'm not some doll! Ugh maybe I should try and cancel it...no it won't work it's already arranged... I hate this they act like they can just throw me off to any man I WANT TO CHOOSE I HAVE RIGHTS!? Don't I...?' he continued his thought frenzy for a while until...' That's it! They can't make me if I'm not here! I'll run away to the mortal world hide and start my new life there... it's for the best sorry everyone...'

Slowly the wheels of fate started to turn his destiny was now sealed. Was it a good fate or a horrible one? No one knew...

A golden blur could be seen flying down to the Mortal world. His new life would start there he was free from being controlled or push around for being weak.

Naruto landed down onto the grassy Earth checking the surrounding trees were all around 'a forest'.

Digging out his Silver harp he had shrunken with magic from the few bags he had packed before running, he made it grow back to its original size and started to play. Soon plants started to move as did trees all combining and forming a...house..

Satisfied with the decent sized house he shrunk his harp again then went in the new house there was a bed in the left corner, a nightstand next to it plus a fire place. Two doors; one leading to the bathroom and the other the kitchen. Happy on how he did he he put his bags down went up to the bed and climbed in 'All new... New life and house..

He fell asleep unaware of the new danger not to far away...

**{Deep in the Forest In a Cave} **

A very powerful group a criminal humans were gathered talking. "I'm sure I felt it un. It was pure and strong that could only belong to an angel un!" Yelled a blonde human that wore a long jacket with red clouds. "Deidara your positive?" Asked a shark like man "Yes Kisame! I know that power anywhere it was so pure un. That can only be an angel it will be a challenge but when does this chance come un?" Deidara looked at all who were around him.

The leader finally spoke up "This won't be an easy task we need its power to destroy that pathetic place Heaven and we can rule all of the world if we get the king to bow down.." purple eyes with black rings narrowed at all of them "I don't wish to fail is that clear?" He was not joking at all "H-hai Pein-sama!" They all said not want to anger their leader that would not be pretty.

"Good we will set out tomorrow it's close better get it now than for it to get far..dismissed..." He left so did they. As we walked down a dark hall he talked to himself "We the Akastuki will not fail again like with the devil but the angels are more gentle and naive..." His laugh echoed through the halls.

**{Next Morning}**

Naruto woke up feeling bad and scared 'What if they hate me and shun me...they probably don't even know I'm gone...' The gloomy mood affected his surroundings everything was sad.

Whatever an angel feels it can affect anything around them if the emotions are fear, sad, or pain which is another reason why angels can't go down to Earth.

Naruto was playing with a bunny to cheer up his mood that was until a huge sword came flying and stabbed him in the arm sending him flying into a tree. All the animals ran for their life knowing danger was near. He coughed up blood 'W-what the...can't m-mo-move...' Slowly he 'tried' to move his head up hint 'tried'! Until voices were heard near by...

"You got it un! Oh she it's a girl angel un." Deidara ran up to him took out the blade out of the fragile blonde. Naruto whimpered feeling the blade pulled out, someone lifted him up throwing him over their shoulder like a bag right away he smelled fish.

Darkness took him away from the light but before he passed out he only got one word out of his mouth "Help.." He passed out in the hands of a gang who could destroy the world unknowing to all what was to come.

{Hell}

Fugaku was raging he destroyed at least half of his kingdom. The reason was something valuable was stolen right under their noses without them knowing.

"ITACHI! SASUKE! GET IN HERE NOW!" His voice boomed through the palace all could hear him shaking in fear or hiding from their kings rage.

The two sons walked in seeing their father on his chair and mother hiding in the corner behind the curtain. "Yes father?" both answered him red eyes stared at the "Boys... I need you to do something.. Itachi go back to forming the army for the upcoming war with those white pixies up on the clouds.." He spat out, Itachi bowed and left his baby brother to have 'fun' with their dad.

The red eyes focused on Sasuke now "Sasuke... I need you to go search in that disgusting world those mortals stole my staff!" He yelled destroying a wall in the process.

The king was not allowed to go to Earth or to Heaven because that would put them in danger if the king was killed or kidnapped. Heaven's king wasn't allowed to either for the same reasons.

Not want to upset him more and to get away from them he hated his father. Fuguka always favored Itachi because he was older than him "Yes father." He quickly turned and flew off to the gates that would take him to the human world..

On the way he meet something worse than his family worse than being in Heaven...his two biggest fan girls..."SASUKE-KUN!" both of them yelled flying up to him 'shit..Ino and Sakura...' He flew faster but they chased him.

Sasuke got lucky he made it to the door and quickly closed it on them happy they couldn't follow because they needed permission to.

Sasuke was panting then he looked around he was in a forest in the human world 'great...ok so I have to focus then I'll feel it...' He closed his eyes claiming his heart down after a while he felt a spark 'THERE!' He ran to where he felt the spark from...

**~To Be Contiuned~**

Ok so this is how this world works Angels were on top in the clouds, Mortals were in the middle on Earth, and the Devils were in the Earth below the Mortals. Like levels sorry if this chapter is horrible I typed really fast but next one will be better! Thanks for reading!

Bye~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: The Angels and the Devils have been at each others throats for many years. Constant wars between the two sides were starting to get more violent but during that time a romance blooms between opposite sides. Can this love continue or will it be broken?

**A/N**: Second chapter! I'll be updating this story on every Friday if better earlier than that. I love this idea for the story it's so cute and romantic! That's all I gotta say so...enjoy!

**Warning**: Yaoi & Mreg (Maybe Violence too)

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

'though'

**Chapter 2: A Plan of the Future**

**{Akatsuki Lair}**

The cave was dark the only light provided was off the lanterns that hung on the walls and the only sound was the little water droplets that hit the earth at a beat. Footsteps were also heard followed by something being dragged along the ground, something pretty big...

The thing being dragged across the stone left behind two things; blood that was smeared onto the ground by the wounds given to it all over its body plus beautiful white feathers from its wings, laid weakly onto the ground as it was dragged along.

The person was unconscious from the previous events that it went through only just 3 hours ago. None of the events were forgiving all would leave a scar on the person's heart forever. The person a he also could be know as the little angel prince Naruto who was kidnapped when he got to the Mortal world, he was in a dangerous state at the moment nearing death's door slowly as ever minute pasted..

The man dragging him was the red head known as Sasori (In Puppet Form) dragged him with his metal scorpion tail down one of the dark halls of the base. Coming to a door with a snake carved into it, opening it and walking in, he brought the boy in front of him then chained him up so he was dangling in the air against the wall of the back of the room. Blood now dripping down, his head held down still unconscious. Sasori smirked "Soon boy soon it will be all over and you'll forget it all.." He chuckled, he turned to leave but not before he looked at the object in the middle of the room then left the blonde alone in the lightly lit room to survive on his own until it was time...

In the room at the center was a staff; a color of gray with many carving on it; fires and skulls on it, a glass sphere with many colors in it on top sitting there shining a bit in the room. This was a powerful staff and very important to the evil gang for their future plans of domination.

**{Outside Entrance of the Base}**

A black blur flew down, landing gracefully onto the grassy ground of the Earth. He eyed the mysterious entrance of a cave in front of him where he felt his senses telling him in there was his Father's staff. Yes this was Sasuke Uchiha nearing the base of the Akatsuki about to invade it but he didn't know that..yet.

He slowly walked into the cave's mouth, a shiver went up his spine as he walked in. Something was off terribly off he could feel a great evil in there even though devils were evil but this..was very pure evil.

He didn't like it but no choice this was where the staff was at. If he backed out his father would not be very pleased at that also it held great power no mortal should have in their weak hands.

Walking cautiously down the hall it split into 2 ways.

Sasuke couldn't see the other ends of both halls 'Great just great -sigh-' he walked down the right path on instinct. While he walked down the path he was unaware of the black lump with an eye in the shadows on his left side, watching his every move.

**{Akatsuki Meeting Room} **

All the members were sitting in the same room, talking on how the plan would go or at least doing something.

Deidara was found sleeping on the table along with Kisame, near by a guy with silver hair named Hidan and a creepy masked guy named Kakuzu were arguing about who took the money and spent it. While they were fighting another guy with an orange mask named Tobi just returned from bathing his pet brick and Sasori was planning to get rid of the nuisances at the moment. (a/n: Not weird at all..) When all of this was happening a white half of a plant person spoke up from his seat "we have a special visitor leader-sama..." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him then their leader.

The leader slowly opened his eyes, showing all his mysterious purple ringed eyes. His eyes slowly moved as he observed everyone "Who is it Zetsu?" His tone was blank not a single emotion in it. "It seems to be a devil..who has come for the staff we took a while back. What should we do?" Zetsu questioned, his black half who was still following the boy, itching to eat the devil right now. At that moment Tobi tripped over Konan dropping his brick and started to cry...

The orange haired man thought for a second "..Let him come.. it'll be perfect for the next part of the plan -evil smirk-."

All looked at him with questioning looks "Next part of the plan...?"

"Yes the next part is..."

**{With Sasuke}**

Sasuke has been going down the same path for a while now. Nothing new but a few doors with empty rooms. He continued down the path until he felt his foot stepped in something slippery, he looked down only to see crimson smeared on the floor but what caught his attention more was the white feathers along the smeared trail 'what the...no it can't be why would they be here...' he continued now following the trail not just out if curiosity but that where he felt his father's staff strongest.

He arrived upon a door with a snake on it, slowly tracing it with his index finger it sent a shiver up his spine. That wasn't the only thing though he felt like he was being watched..he slowly turned his head side to side, looking all around of any sign of life at least.

Nothing...

Not seeing anything he slowly turned the knob of the snake door it made a 'creak' noise as it opened up. Peering in he saw no one in there so he cautiously walked in and examined the room for the staff. Eyes traveled from every inch of the room until the eyes landed on a staff which was sitting in the middle of the room 'Thats it! Found it!'

Sasuke started to reach for the staff but a white feather interrupted him by falling in front of his face cause him to shake his head to dispose of it. He finally got rid of it but then something 'clicked' in his mind 'white feathers...I saw those with the blood back in the hall...but why?...' Another feather fell, floating off to the side into a dark corner of the room. His eyes widened at seeing another beautiful feather fall from the sky 'I think I'm losing it..ugh..' Trying to ignore the feathers that lazily sat on the floor, he reached out for the staff again.

Sasuke was about to grab the staff when a voice interrupted him **"That wouldn't be such good choice boy..." **the voice said right behind Sasuke, quickly taking out his own staff (a/n: pretty much all angels and devils have weapons with them) ready to fight who ever was there. He spinned to face his opponent **"Now now boy no need for that there will be no fighting unless necessary." **His opponent was a black half of a person who looked like a plant in a way but what was said didn't stop him from staying in his fighting formation.

Black half of Zetsu sighed **"Guess gotta get the job done..your lucky I can't eat you squirt.."** He charged forward before Sasuke could even move and Sasuke's world went black, his body fell to the ground with a 'thump'. Zetsu grabbed his body and chained it up next to another. He smirked at the view 'Look Heaven and Hell chained up together! What a view..to bad it'll go away soon.' He left them their to return to his other half.

Both Zetsus were reunited and in the meeting room with the other members discussing all. Everyone was seated: Zetsu, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Konan, Kisame, Deidara, and Pein were all together in the meeting. (a/n: Itachi not there because he never joined them...he's a devil not a human.) Zetsu reported in...

"Leader-sama mission complete."

"Good..now we can start the next part of the plan.."

"Wait what if he reacts differently then what we want leader-sama?"

"Hmmm...if he does we'll have to get a new one. Do you all understand?"

"Hai."

"Good also don't do harm to them unless I say so.."

"Hai leader-sama!"

"Dismissed then until further notice."

With that they all left to do their own things. The leader Pein was still seated he was thinking deeply..'Soon Heaven will fall and we'll rule it then the Earth will follow it soon once those two are ours Hell will fall too! Then they'll know pain...' Evil chuckling echoed through the halls of the base.

**~To Be Continued~**

• Yay done! As I said before in the A/N at the top I'll update every Friday maybe earlier if I get it done before that day. Reason is I'm working on another story to at the same time it's called 'The Past's Hidden Weapon'. Its my first fanfiction! Check it out if you haven't please!

Thank You For Reading!

Bye~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**: The Angels and the Devils have been at each others throats for many years. Constant wars between the two sides were starting to get more violent but during that time a romance blooms between opposite sides. Can this love continue or will it be broken?

**A/N**: Dang barely chapter 3 and you guys love this story? I'm so happy! I love you all sooo much! Your all so kind and sweet! Thank you so much for that you make my heart jump with joy. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Warning**: Yaoi & Mreg & OOCness (Maybe Violence too)

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

'though'

_Flashback_

**Chapter 3: The Meeting**

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes only to see the stone floor and his Father's staff right in front of him. He tried to reach out and grab it but something kept his hand back also the sound of chains rang in his ears 'what the...I'm tied up? How?' he then remembered all that happened before he was knocked out.

Sasuke struggled against the bonds, luckily his right hand slipped out and he undid himself to land onto the ground with a 'thud'. He smirked to himself, walked up to the staff and tried to pull it out of the hole but it won't budge an inch. He cursed silently, trying the door next...same result. 'Great I'm trapped and the staff is stuck in a hole sitting right in front of me plus what's up with the feathers and blood stains!' He blew one off his hand that he caught while thinking, getting curious he followed the directions of the blood and feathers only to lead what looked like a person just letting them-self be hanged up in the air. He couldn't see the person because of the lighting and he was a little far to see right.

He walked closer to the person only to make his eyes widen 'An angel?! What the..a she. She's hurt..' Sasuke flew up and undid the bonds of the angel, slowly he carried 'her' to the ground and examined 'her' over.

'Ok badly injured and unconscious I better heal her so I can ask questions when she wakes up.' As thought he ripped off some of his sleeve, wrapped the bigger wounds up which were on the back and arms. Good thing not anywhere else though he was not a pervert that was a for sure. Satisfied on how he did, Sasuke decided to take a nap while he waited...

~3 hours later~

The devil raven woke up to the sound of groans of pain echoing through the room. He sat up and looked at the angel who was moving slowly trying to get up. Slowly the eye lids opened up..beautiful blue eyes stared into dark eyes both trapped into each other.

Finally what felt like hours, the angel spoke up "w-where a-m I..." Sasuke barely noticed he spoke, lost in those eyes "O-oh we are in the Mortal Realm stuck in some prison a human has us in. How did you get here miss?" He was trying to act nice, not very common for a devil to do but he trained for a moment like this perfect for fooling a creature to get what he wants. The angel gave him a confused look "M-miss? I'm a b-boy and all I r-re-remembered is something hitting m..me and it all w-went black.." the blonde beauty tried to get up to only fall to the ground.

Sasuke was shocked to hear it was a boy "oh sorry hey be careful your hurt." He help the angel up to sit right against the wall. "My names Sasuke Uchiha and yours is?" The others eyes widened "Your Sasuke Uchiha?.." he nodded "Your the prince of Hell... w-why are you here? Oh I'm Naruto, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki.."

Sasuke was dumb strucked the guy knew who he was then his eyes widen "Your the prince of Heaven! Why are you here?! Unprotected and here of all places!?" He stopped there when he saw Naruto's eyes start to get watery. Now he felt bad and he never felt bad!

Naruto tried not to cry but the tears got out with a few whimpers "I r-ran a-a-away from Heaven -sniffle- to the Mortal Realm.. I know I'm weak and I was kidnapped..I don't know what to do!" Naruto started to cry more and louder too.

Sasuke wanted to comfort him but that he didn't know how to so he did what his mom did when he cried: wrap their arms around the person and say calming words.

He did just that "Umm.. its ok don't cry. Why did you run away? Oh if you mind me asking.." He wasn't acting anymore this was what he felt like doing it felt...

Right.

Naruto snuggled into Sasuke's chest, he liked the smell 'Smells sort of like musk..' He buried his face deeper into the black shirt "It's ok... My parents wanted to make me marry some stranger.. I didn't want to marry a stranger I want to find my true love by myself...hopefully their nice like you. Don't you agree Sasuke-san?" He asked sniffing the scent in and got deeper into the shirt.

Sasuke could feel his face heat up at Naruto getting closer to him and calling him Sasuke-san not that no one called him that but in Naruto's voice he liked it. He wrapped his black bat wings around Naruto and his white angel wings "I agree my parents tried to do that too but I refused. You didn't have to run away from your home now look where you are! It's bad for a cute defenseless angel to be out of his home." when he finished he just noticed he called Naruto cute 'shit he probably thinks I'm weird now or a pervert like Kakashi..'

Naruto's face heated up right away at being called cute by a hot devil. He didn't care if Sasuke was a devil he was being nice to him, different from what he was told "Y-you think I'm c-cute..." He shuttered out "Umm y-yea...is th-that bad?.. I'm sorry if it i-" Sasuke was cut off "N-no! It's fine I think y-your...y-your... h-ho-hoo..." He gave up and buried his face as deep as he could so Sasuke couldn't see.

Sasuke smirked while still blushing "Hot? Hmmm interesting the beautiful prince of Heaven calling the handsome prince of Hell hot now that's a story." He chuckled and looked down at the short blonde (a/n: Naruto only reaches to Sasuke's collar-bone. He's short..) who was hiding in his chest "Now now no need to be embarrassed. Come on let me see your face little angel-kun."

Naruto slowly pushed his head off the shirt already missing the scent, slowly looking up to the devil only to cause his face to heat up more the way Sasuke looked: he was smirking, looking down his dark hair framed his face, beautiful white porcelain skin, and his beautiful dark eyes.. He would of fainted if it weren't for Sasuke still looking at him with his arms wrapped around him keeping him up right.

For Sasuke he almost had a nosebleed from what his view was like; A beautiful blonde angel looking up at him, a blush decorated his face, eyes so pure and innocent, and perfect golden hair falling lightly on tan face. Oh how he would of loved to keep the blonde for himself, never letting go.

Naruto looked away to hide his embarrassment but that was failed by Sasuke gently holding Naruto's face in his hands, examining him slowly.

{Sasuke's POV)

I held is face in my hands amazed by how soft it was. He was so pure nothing I've ever encountered in my life before. Damn how I would love to just hold him forever but I knew that would not happen...or could it?

I was knocked out of my thoughts by a door being unlocked and opened with a 'creak' sound following. Turning to the door I saw someone new, he had blonde hair very long into a pony tail plus he also wore that black coat with red clouds in random spots all around just like the mysterious plant guy that knocked me out.

Clearly you could see the smirk appear on his face "Oh look..now aren't you two very sweet to one another. Sorry to ruin your moment buuutt I need the blonde for a while, un." He walked up to us both and tried to grab Naruto from me, I held on to him, not giving up _my_ angel to a freak. Yes I already claimed him as mine even though I haven't taken him.. _Yet_... (Pervert Sasuke Moment!)

{Normal POV}

Sasuke held onto Naruto, Deidara looked at him confused for a second then it all clicked together in his mind. His smirk grew "Fine maybe later un." He just left at that nothing more said or no more effort, this confused them both greatly but they let it pass since they were safe now.

Naruto buried his face into the raven's chest once again. He was scared, defenseless, and fragile like he could break at a simple kick. Not wanting that he found something to protect him even though it was evil it was something at least! Naruto started to think of his family 'I wonder if their ok.. do they know I'm gone? Huh probably not...' He hurt his own heart at the thought of his family not caring or wondering about his safety or well being. That was the least of his worries right now he was trapped with strangers and who knows why they have him here with the young devil next to him. Not that he minded the young devil guy here with him.

He examined the room for the first time and saw barely anything in it besides the mysterious staff standing tall in the middle of the room. 'Wait staff?' He examined the staff then got Sasuke's attention "Sasuke-san what's the staff for?" He questioned. Sasuke looked down at Naruto then the staff "That? I have no idea why its here or what the reason is for its need to be here but one thing is it's my Father's staff and he wants it back." He continued to stare at the staff until he felt the weight on his chest get heavier. About to comment on it he saw the blonde's breathing even out that means he was asleep at the very moment.

Sasuke sighed, started to play with the angel's hair he smiled lightly. Finding himself getting sleepy he lowered both of them into a comfy position; Sasuke on his back with Naruto laying on top his head on the Uchiha's chest, arms wrapped around the magical being in a protective way as they laid there letting darkness take them away once again.

**~To Be Continued~**

•Sorry it's so short people was in a rush! As a sorry gift I'll make next chapter longer so forgive me my sweet sugar plums! If comment be nice please I don't like mean people. The story will get better very sorry it sucks at the moment I'm still new to this site! Have nothing nice to say don't say it at all! OMG I lied on the day of the updates..correction:**Every Friday or Saturday **this story shall be updated** Sunday at latest **if there's a problem or late start!

Thanks For Reading!

Bye~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary**: The Angels and the Devils have been at each others throats for many years. Constant wars between the two sides were starting to get more violent but during that time a romance blooms between opposite sides. Can this love continue or will it be broken?

**A/N**: I'M SO SORRY! I was so busy I forgot to update this story.. Please forgive me my darlings...

**Warning**: Yaoi & Mreg & OOCness (Maybe Violence too)

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

"talking"

'sound'

'_thought_'

_Flashback_

**Chapter 4: Missing Princes**

Golden bells rung, echoing through the Heavens in a beautiful beat.

'Ding'

'Dong'

'Ding'

Signaling that it was morning, time for the mythical being of the Heaven Realm to wake up! To start their day as their God- Minato rose the sun for the angels and the humans.

As God, Minato had many tasks he enjoyed dearly. **Tasks**: Control the weather for the Human Realm, rise/set the sun / rise/set the moon, give blessing, passing people on from the world of the living, and grant prayers from the mortals.

Minato was found already working on his job.

The Weather

Konohagakure: Sunny

Sunagakure: Heavy Rain

Yumegakure: Foggy/Light Rain

Yugakure: Sunny

And so on...

This is all written down into the **God's Book **that only the God or close people can use if powerful enough. Luckily no one else but three people could use it- Minato, Kushina, and lastly their son Naruto. Minato was just about finished writing in his book when a thought struck his head 'Where's Naruto at?' He rose from his chair, strolling out of his "office" to search for him only beloved son.

He walked into the palace garden, searching for someone who always knew where their son was at. That person was found watering her beautiful garden, the Goddess of Beauty and Love- his wife Kushina Kamikaze. Kushina lived up to her title her beauty was breath taking; waist long silk like red hair, beautiful coal like eyes, with smooth white skin. Her outfit was perfect for her beauty; white and red kimono with a big white bow on the back holding it together, the Uzumaki sign above the bow on the back. Her hair was flat down but around her head was a flower hat of red roses just below her halo, her wing were white and fluffy but at the bottom were red strongly but as it went up it faded to white. Goddess of Love came from her loving everything and helping all kinds of creatures fall in love even the devils.

Minato watched her for a while, smiling. When he finally stopped he walked up to her and admired her work on the flower bed she just created of daisies and roses representing her, she had one for many in her gigantic garden.

"Good Morning my love, yet another beautiful flower bed you have created!" Minato smiled and kissed her on the cheek even though there was dirt on it he didn't care one bit.

"Good Morning to you too love! Hey my cheek was dirty you know.." Kushina pouted playfully to him while cleaning off her hands.

"Yes I know. Say have you seen Naruto lately?"

"Hm. No... I haven't seen him since the meeting about his marriage. Why?"

"That's odd.. It's just I'm worried about him." Minato was starting to worry more.

"Have you asked Iruka yet? Maybe he knows." Kushina started to get up, dusting off her clothes "I'll go look around too."

Minato nodded and speed walked looking for Iruka when he saw the brunette angel running toward him "GOD-SAMA!" He yelled out. Minato walked up to the panting messenger angel. "Iruka what's wrong?"

"PrinceNarutosnotinhisroomandIcantfindhimanywhere! " Iruka managed to say while panting.

"Wait slow down Iruka!"

"Prince Narutos not in his room and I can't find him anywhere..." Iruka slowly repeated again "Oh Narutos mis- WAIT WHAT?!" The God yelled out, the palace shook from the rage of the almighty God. "GUARDS!" Minato called for them which 5 quickly flew, landing near him on one knee "Yes God-sama?" they all said together.

"I want all guards to search for my son NOW!" Minato punched a wall making a web of cracks onto the white wall. The guards present coward in fear, scurrying away to get the search on as Iruka tried to calm Minato down so he couldn't break down the whole palace or the Heaven Realm.

The whole palace was in an uproar, searching high and low for the King's son but sadly he was no where to be found. News spread out very fast through all parts of Heaven now the all angels were either panicking and helping out or worried about their prince and his safety. Was he alright? Was he ok? Where was he at?!

Soon news traveled down to Hell they were quiet shocked about it but they had their own problems to handle.

{In Hell}

Fugaku was pacing back and forth in his throne, his youngest son was supposed to return for a report but never did so now he was now thinking of what could of happen. 'Heaven's prince is missing too..' Now this was odd why would both princes of powerful places be missing? He knew his son went to the world of mortals could something have happened to him? He was so worried even though he acts mean around his sons and others he was actually soft inside, only acting tough because he wanted his sons to be strong for future events they would face in life.

Then an idea struck him even though it was highly forbidden it was his only choice in the matter. Knowing the problems that would probably come later he just pushed them aside for now.

"Kakashi! Get in her!" Fugaku shouted but not in his usual tone it was calm but loud at the same time.

As ordered Kakashi came in with his usual smile on even though it was covered by his mask but his eye was a upside down U shape showing he was indeed smiling. The gray haired demon walked up, bowing to the kind in respect.

"Yes my lord?"

"Kakashi please stop being formal with me you know why I act! Anyway.. I need you to sent a message of meeting...to the angel king." He whispered the last part out.

"I'm sorry what was that? I think I'm hearing things again.." Kakashi patted his ears trying to clean them thinking they were not clean.

"I said sent a message of meeting to the angel king.." He repeated again now more louder for the demon to hear.

"OOOHH haha that what you said! Send a message..to..the..wait..WHAT?!" Kakashi yelled out his face shocked completely.

Fugaku just stared his face serious, the gray haired devil finally saw he was serious and quickly got to work he ran out of the room straight for his office to make the letter 'Great now I gotta do this what next love? Huh that wouldn't be so bad..' He smiled while getting paper to start the letter.

Fugaku was still sitting in his throne when his wife walked in. He just stared at her, she did the same. Both did nothing but look at each other, not addressing one another at all. No lovey dovey words, hugs, or kisses just staring. Why? Well because they don't actually love each other at all only see each other as friends..

Now how did that happen?

-_Flashback-_

_15 year old Fugaku was sitting in the Death Garden outside. It was just full of leafless trees, black flowers, and living skeleton animals plus insects. He was brooding from the news he received from his parents._

_He HAD to marry that annoying fangirl blonde haired girl-Ayame. If he didn't find a wife and he only had until tomorrow to find one. 'Great just great...' He grumbled, picking at a black rosé with his index finger when he felt someone flick his head on the side. "Ouch! Hey!" He turned only to see his best friend Mikoto grinning at him._

_"Hey Mikoto..." He mumbled out still picking on the poor rose in front of him. Mikoto frowned and flicked him again."Hey! Quit it!" Fugaku growled, whacking her hand away. She giggled and sat down next to him "Hey what's got you in the dumps little prince?" She said grinning at his nickname she made for him even though she was younger than him. _

_He glared at her "None of your business..." He mumbled out. Mikoto frowned, whacking him on the head once more "LIAR! Now tell me.." She was not in the mood now for the Uchiha mood. He sighed in defeat, knowing she wouldn't give so he started to explain everything to her..._

_._

_._

_"Dang Fugaku that sucks..what you going to do?"_

_"I don't know. I guess there's no other way but to marry her.."_

_Mikoto felt bad, she thought of all different ways until she settled with one. "I got an idea! It may sound crazy and all but you'll be in the clear!" She clapped her hand together. "Ok. -sigh- shoot." "Ok so you have to marry a girl right? Well why not me! No! I don't like you like that but we could just pretend to be a married couple so you don't have to marry annoying Ayame." Mikoto concluded, she turned to look at Fugaku only to see him staring at her like she was crazy or something._

_"Come on its a good idea! When the right time comes we'll break it off or when your parents are gone into the **Abyss**." She shivered at the name of that place.  
_

_"Do I have a choice?" He asked concerned. _

_"Nope!"_

_"Fine.."_

_-Flashback End-_

Once again they were staring at on another until Mikoto spoke "You know we can break it now but I'm worried about the kids..." Her eyes saddened, he looked at her "The perfect time would be to do it soon. If we go to war again which is most likely they would think of you as a weakness and try to hurt you..." Fugaku explained sadly but it was true the angels could kidnap her and hurt her he feared of putting his "wife" in danger.

She smiled "It's okay we can do it next week. Plus I think their old enough now don't you think?" He nodded with a small smile on his face. Mikoto smiled once more then left to her room.

Now all the King of Hell had to do was wait for the Heaven's King to reply with his answer to do a meeting or not.

~To Be Continued~

•Thats all for now! Once again I'm sorry for being late on updating!

•**God's Book**- a very powerful book that pretty much controls the Human Realm.

•Abyss- a dimension where the souls of the dead go to when their living body had died. Another dimension like this is called **Abyss's Graveyard **

**•Abyss's Graveyard- **a separate dimension from the **Abyss**. A forbidden dimension for its very dangerous beings in there like a "jail" full of dangerous creatures of all types. No one goes there but the ones being sent there for all their life plus very hard to get in even for the Gods.

Thanks For Reading!

Bye~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary**: The Angels and the Devils have been at each others throats for many years. Constant wars between the two sides were starting to get more violent but during that time a romance blooms between opposite sides. Can this love continue or will it be broken?

**A/N**: Another late update so sorry! My teachers gave me a ton of homework and I still have some to do still so I'm going to do this quickly and get right back to work I need to keep my grades up or my parents will take my phone, iPod, tablet, Ps3 (soon to be Ps4), and TV I need my babies!

**Warning**: Yaoi & Mpreg & OOCness (Maybe Violence too)

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

"talking"

'sound'

'_thought_'

_Flashback_

**Chapter 5: The Akatsuki **

Two mythical creatures sat on the cold stone ground in a mini cell they have been in for a few days now. Both an angel and a devil an odd pair if people saw them and to make it more odd the seem to have feelings for each other even though they barely knew each other.

There was no law that said Angels and Devils couldn't be with each other but the kings would probably not allow it.

Naruto was sitting against the wall with his knees close to him for warmth, Sasuke on his side his legs spread out with his hands behind his back. They changed to this position because of what happened earlier...

_-Flashback-_

_After Deidara left both Naruto and Sasuke stayed in the same position but soon it got uncomfortable so the changed it; Naruto was now on Sasuke's legs sitting on him with his legs on either side and leaning on the Uchiha's chest his arms between them, Sasuke was underneath sitting up with his arms wrapped around Naruto while he blushed. _

_He had no idea why he was so protective of the angel and he had a weird feeling in his chest it felt warm inside..._

_Soon his legs were falling asleep so he had to move, he started to shift slightly trying to not drop Naruto. He kept moving and soon his legs started to wake up but he bent his right leg pulling it closer to him but he stopped his movements as Naruto let out a noise..._

_"Aah!" _

_Sasuke jumped slightly and looked at Naruto's face only to see Naruto blushing with his eyes closed, his hands gripped onto Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke didn't understand why Naruto made that noise until he looked at his leg which was still bent and was hitting right in between poor innocent Naruto's legs- pretty much his leg rubbed against Naruto's crotch...(a/n: naughty Sasuke doing it to innocent Naruto...)_

_The devil started to blush like mad 'Did I just... I just..' He quickly unbent his leg only to cause the blonde to make another noise._

_"Ah! S-Sasuke..." Naruto shouted falling against Sasuke, shaking slightly and panting._

_"S-sorry I d-didn't mean to!" Sasuke raised his hands in a defense position, the angel slowly pushed off of him now face to face "I-it's ok -pant- I'm al-alright now..." Naruto managed to say even though the state was in. _

_-Flashback End-_

Now they were quiet no one spoke a word, trying to surpass the though of what just happened to them. It stayed this way for a while doing nothing but sit there listening to well whatever noise there was in there!

Soon that was cut off when another of the members walked in and it was Zetsu "Get up both of you." He said flatly, he reached out and grabbed Naruto by the arm harshly and started to drag him but not without Sasuke growling at him. Naruto whimpered at the rough action, quickly going away when Sasuke stood next to him closely.

Zetsu brought both beings outside the room, taking them down the hall and down many paths not without Sasuke memorizing each way for future purposes. He finally stopped at a door that was simply just metal with a handle on it plus a lock too. He opens it and push them both in quickly shutting it and locking it but not without shouting to them "Have fun!" His laugh echoed outside the door.

Sasuke and Naruto examined their new room now it was a bedroom! Two beds on either side against the wall, a nightstand in the middle of them both with a lamp on it turned on brightening up the room, also between was a gray fuzzy rug the rest was rock. It was not much but better than that other room! They both looked at each other, Sasuke pointed his hand out allowing Naruto to pick a bed first. (A/n: Awwww so cute!)

Being allowed to, Naruto nervously walked up to the bed on the left side of the room, sitting down on it he looked up at Sasuke who was walking over to his bed also sitting down on it he looked up at him "We should get some sleep..." He suggested while stretching a bit then laying down. Naruto nodded and slid under the covers getting comfy, he fidgeted deciding if he should or not he took a deep breath "G-good night!" Naruto blurted out, pulled the covers over his head hiding his embarrassment from the outside world now. Sasuke opened his eyes he smirked "Good night" he whispered drifting off to sleep along with the angel.

**{Morning!}**

He started to stir from his slumber... he slowly opened his eyes, examining his surrounding the memory of last night came back he was in a new room now with the angel on the other bed. Sasuke sat up, swung his leg onto the side of the bed he got up and stretched- he reached up hands in the air while bat wings spread out flapping to get stretched out too also on the balls of his feet he reached up with a few bones popped from being stiff. Finally feeling he had enough he looked at his companion who was still sleeping only to cause himself to gap at the sight... Naruto was slightly curled up like a cat would be with the blanket covering him, his hand where into little balls in front of him, his hair fell delicately onto his face in all it's golden beauty even though it was slightly dirty, his face was to innocent and cute his mouth was parted only a little for breathing, and his face looked so calm and peaceful... Too bad he had to wake him up incase another member came to them he would be vulnerable to all around in his sleeping state!

Sasuke walked up to him, shaking him slowly not to scare the poor thing Naruto started to stir. Slowly eyelids opened to reveal beautiful blue eyes he slowly blinked, getting up Naruto rubbed his eyes in a cute way like a kid would do he yawned, his white wings stretched out showing all its fluffy feathers it contained. Naruto looked at Sasuke from cloudy eyes able to barely make out the other boy.

"Sasu?..." Naruto whispered out still rubbing his eyes, Sasuke blushed slightly "Naruto umm time to get up..." He also whispered out while shaking Naruto a little more so he won't go back to sleep. Naruto got up stretching a little more before looking around at his surroundings, now remembering where he was "Good morning Sasu..." He mumbled out as Sasuke started to walked away and he replied with his own "Good morning" to the little angel going to his bed to sit down once again.

Sasuke was about to say something when the door burst open to reveal Deidara "Morning un!" He shouted, walking in and closing the door behind him. He grinned at them both and they just stared at him as if he was an ordinary person well Naruto did Sasuke glared at him, ready to attack if Deidara tried anything funny. He slowly started to walk towards them still grinning "I'm sorry to barge in but now I need the blonde un!" He said and reached out to grab the poor boy but before he could Naruto dodge him running into Sasuke's arms that were waiting for him.

Sasuke wrapped his arms quickly around Naruto, glaring at Deidara to keep away while the fragile one whimpered in his arms getting buried deep into the broad chest of the raven teen. Once more the door opened this time revealing Zetsu "Hurry up Deidara we don't have much time!" Both of the plants shouted at him only to get a glare from the other member "I'm trying un! But he won't hand him over! See!" Deidara whined, pointing at the two mythical beings on the bed one protecting the other like his life depended on it!

Zetsu was not in the mood to deal with this, both of them weren't... He marched into the room "Hold down the devil while I get the angel away and out of here!" He quickly shouted, acting fast both got to work. Before Sasuke could act Naruto was pulled from his grasp and pinned down to the carpet. Naruto was harshly pulled away from his protector into the dangerous arms of Zetsu, quickly he panicked "Sasuke! Help!" He yelled out, struggling to break free from his captor. Sasuke tried to get up but no avail he also shouted "Naruto! Let me go! Naruto!" He kept struggling, Naruto was being pulled out of the room only able to watch and do nothing to save him. Naruto was pulled out of the room with the door shutting, not able to see Naruto now he began to panick more and more 'I gotta get him back!' He almost got free but Deidara quickly got him back onto the ground.

Getting frustrated Deidara hit Sasuke on the head, knocking him out cold on the floor "Finally un!" He yelled, leaving Sasuke on the carpet of the room he left to got meet the others for the next plan to finally get into action. He soon caught up to Zetsu, sighing he started to walk along with them.

Naruto was now knocked out and was being carried bridal style so he wouldn't be harmed they needed him injure free for future purposes...

Finally after many months of searching, planning, and hiding they could now go into action. Everything was going as planned and they hoped it stayed that way. If it did they would take over all three Realms starting with the Heaven Realm, already being criminals they got nothing to lose they were wanted people! First the angels, then the humans, and lastly the devils. All would fall and they would rise, ruling all realms and becoming gods!

Now all they had to do was get the angel ready for his part...

~To Be Continued~

• Very late update! Very sorry my teachers gave me tons of home work over the weekend and weekday but luckily I woke up at 2am and got this done! I'm trying my best people but school keeps getting in the way! Thats all for now people!

Thanks For Reading!

Bye~~


End file.
